


It's Alive!!!

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1800s, F/F, Idontevenknowdontjudgeme, Mad Science, Old Polis, Other, possible zombie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a doctor, she was also a scientist, a mad one. Doctor Clarke Griffin is out one night looking to capture lightning. Purely scientific! However her plans are cut short when someone interrupts her work. Who does that? Anyway, Clarke will do her best to give back what she took. Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alive!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't know why tf I wrote this. I think I was a little stoned, but I found it in my computer and it's wicked short, but I wanted to post it.  
> I'm a weirdo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It’s 1806, the night is unforgiving and stormy for late July. The town of Polis, Old Virginia is in utter darkness. On this night it’s blacker than a summer night calls for, with flashing gold strikes across the sky. There is one light that shines in the blacked out town. The basement of Doctor Griffin glows bright with the reflections of fluorescent lighting and one too many desk lamps, powered by nobody really knows what but the girl inside. Thundering, roaring winds blow through the streets and create a hollow whipping sound against the building she resides in. From her basement it sounds like listening to the inside of a seashell, or sitting in the eye of a storm. It’s a quiet that could break any minute. The mad blonde doctor considers herself a scientist too. Some say she’s crazy, insane even. Benjamin Franklin (god if only she could have met him. She was only five years old when he died in 1790, rats!) once said just some years ago: Do you know the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. So yeah... call her insane… but she’s going to bring this woman back to life.  
  
Flash back twenty minutes ago, Doctor/Scientist Clarke was innocently walking around outside trying to collect lightning. Sounds odd but she believed she could harness its energy and thus capture it. She wore a metal designed body suit and stood in the park with an extended lightning rod. When the 4th lightning strike came down from the sky, she was ready to capture it at the perfect angle but then this bulldozer of a woman tackled her out of the way--simultaneously getting herself hit! If Clarke hadn’t been so mad she would have helped earlier… Alas, the woman died in front of her as the mad blonde paced in her suit waiting for more lightning. After some wasted minutes without more strikes, she looked back to the woman who lay lifeless. The doctor in Clarke panicked, taking her body back home with her and now, here she is--well they are--in her basement trying to capture lightning again through her self-installed lightning rod on her building. All the power collected through one lightning strike should technically, as they say, reanimate this woman and bring her back to life. The scientist in her hopes.  
  
She has the woman with green eyes laying on a gurney, however the lady was dressed in a men’s tailored button up and suspenders, with trousers on. Clarke hopes she can do this for her. It would be a shame if she failed this beautiful stranger. She remembers her face as her hero ran into her; forest green, wild, flashing eyes and then nothing as she shoved Clarke inside her metal suit to the ground. (who shoves someone aside wearing metal, when they’re not? Clearly the other knows what they’re doing!) Then more thunder cracked outside, lightning sounding everywhere. Nothing yet hitting her own rod on the roof, to her bane.  
  
The scientist takes to the elevator in the corner of her lab; her very own invention in her building to get to the roof. You can call her many things; but innovative best be one of them! As the doors open she rushes out into the raining night on her roof, crunching gravel under her desperate feet. The lightning rod stands tall in the night, its silhouette metallic against the dark blue and black storming sky. It can be extended more and she climbs the rod to do so. It takes her a minute but she’s soaked to the bone with a crazed, determined look in her eye as she gets to the handle. She pumps it with all her might, moving the gears into motion as the screeching metal plunges higher into the air. She drops back down after, watching the new height of the rod in the night sky with wide eyes. Surely this will capture lighting. Benjamin would be proud.  
  
Finally! The perfect strike came down on the lightning rod and the sound rung out in success! It was bright blue cerulean, beautiful in sparks and energy! She ran and jumped into the elevator, riding to her basement as fast as the contraption could go. Oh this is it, the life must have returned to the lady’s body with that one! The doors opened and she ran hastily into her lab, walls alit with sparking wires and life. The woman! Her heartbeat was racing as she saw she was sat up! Clarke came up to the monitor, studying the 100 beats per second and it was perfect. Her eyes were open, but her stare was vacant and straight. The scientist studied the pupil dilation with a light and none--that’s not a good sign, but the rest was… Clarke tested feeling by dragging her hand lightly down the woman’s shoulder--nothing, but she was warm. Which was good, right? In this case, let’s hope.  
  
“Hello there.” She waved her hand slowly in front of the woman and waited for some sort of response. “Are you able to communicate anything?” Clarke tried, beginning to feel hopeless. This did not look good. Then the woman’s head turned slowly in her direction and the air was eerily quiet, as if the storm had ceased outside and maybe it had, but this was too quiet. The green eyes were paler than before, grey even without a spark of recognition. Her face was sharp, like her cheekbones and jaw but her mouth was straight. Thin lipped. She would seem aggressive, if her eyes weren’t so scared looking too. Clarke waited longer and finally a low moan came from the woman, then a cough and she rapidly curled into herself, shocking Clarke! “Oh!” She jumped back as the woman coughed in her spot. Suddenly she pulled back, sitting up again and her eyes were a deeper green. Somehow less… less.  
  
“Sorry.” A single syllable! That’s something! Why sorry though? Does she remember? Or not? So raspy and low. Clarke fumbled for water nearby.  
  
“Do you remember anything?” She asked as she thrusted the bottle into the woman’s space, giving her water before she could answer. The woman took the bottle into her hands and the blonde backed off eagerly awaiting. The green eyes were eyeing her deeply as she drank. “Lightning struck you, because you shoved me out of the way. Which I’m upset about and we’ll talk about later but for now; you are alive! It’s a miracle. I captured lightning!” Clarke raved her scientific genius. This woman had been brought back to life and is not a soulless demon in front of her, though her vacant stare argued that. It was a start to something, a whole new evolutionary something.  
  
“I think you should sleep if you can. I have a lot of tests I’m going to run soon.” Clarke told the woman while she scurried about, gathering materials and preparing herself for a night of work. It was absolutely crucial she monitor everything about this woman’s activities because hey, she’d just successfully brought her back from the dead.


End file.
